


I'll let you be on top

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow being Grimmjow, Ichi is embarrassed, M/M, Valentines Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Drabble number 5 GrimmIchi. Grimmjow wants what he always wants when he visits Ichigo unannounced, but Ichigo thinks that today of all days, Valentines day, he deserves a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll let you be on top

“Oi! Kurosaki, why are there so many couples out today?”

Grimmjow asked as he walked into Ichigo’s room via the window, uninvited.

Again.

“Would it kill you to be invited over rather than just showing up for once?”

Ichigo asked completely deadpan, not looking up from his homework at all.

“It might. How the hell would you invite me over anyway?”

“I don’t know, but this dropping by whenever you feel like it crap is really inconvenient.”

“Whatever, just answer my question, what’s up with the Noah’s ark down there?”

“What?”

“Couples all over the damn place! It’s irritating!”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it just is.”

“I guess Hueco Mundo doesn't have Valentines day.”

“Valentines? That shit’s today?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why the fuck are you still dressed? If it’s Valentines that means I've got the obligation to fuck you senseless!”

“No. That means that there’s still school tomorrow dumbass.”

“Screw school, I wanna fuck you. Now!”

“That’s all you ever want when you come over here! Why can’t Valentines be different?!”

“I’ll fuck you sweetly?”

Ichigo gave him the most unimpressed look he could possibly manage.

“Because _that’s_ romantic.”

“What? You mean it isn't?”

“Where the hell were you raised to think it was?!”

“Shut up! … I’ll let you be on top.”

.

.

.

“What?”

Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

“Seriously? You’ll let me top?”

“No, I said I’d let you be _on_ top, not that I’d _let_ you top.”

“What’s the difference?”

“One way I’m still fucking you and the other, I’m getting fucked. I don’t bottom.”

Ichigo was shaking now, his pencil breaking in his hand.

He took his AP biology book off his desk and threw it at the Arrancar sitting on his bed as if he were king of the whole damn world.

When it made contact, a satisfying “oof” being heard as Grimmjow was hit in the face.

He didn't mind that it didn't do too much damage, he didn't really want to hurt Grimmjow, but that comment was stepping over the line.

“You are such a bastard!”

“My lack of father has no relevance to this conversation.”

The sexta espada snickered, pushing the textbook aside and pulling Ichigo into his lap.

“Come on Shinigami, just a quickie then?”

“Not even!”

“... A hand job? What about a blowjob? Come on Strawberry! I came all this way just to see you-”

“You mean you came all this way just to have a quick fuck and then leave, no!”

“Why not?”

“I have homework!”

“Yeah so? And I have a dick that needs suckin’, what’s your point?”


End file.
